kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
Recent Updates
__TOC__ Latest Update: 25th September, 2015 Next Maintenance: 9th October, 2015 【１１：００】ー【１７：４０】JST Note: If KanColle can't be entered after an update, set the computer clock to UTC+09:00 (Osaka, Sapporo, Tokyo) timezone as well as emptying the browser & flash player cache - maybe even the cookies. If other plugins or IE-based browsers are utilized, try clearing the plugins' & IE's cache, respectively. Future Updates Year 2015 * Zuikaku second remodel ** According to Comptiq Volume June 2015 it is going to be a remodelling that is based on a what-if scenario in which both Shoukaku & Zuikaku survived the Mariana campaign and the Battle of Leyte Gulf.http://otakomu.jp/archives/255566.html ** Prototype Flight Deck Catapult is an item that was obtainable via Summer 2015 Event and Quest#F21, with a description that says it's required for the Second Remodel of the certain class of standard aircraft carriers and have already been used for the second remodel of the first ship in Shoukaku Class, Shoukaku. TBA Other hints that are not from official twitter Current Update 9th October Time until maintenance ends Mini-Event contents # This saury/mackerel pike mini-event is NOT Fall 2015 Event. # Mackerel pikes WILL DISAPPEAR after the mini-event has been concluded. Unlike Hishimochi mini-event players can receive special item(s) as well as kanmusu(s). # Ensure safety of fisheries to support fishing for Mackerel pike Festival. (TL note: This is something like the past Hishimochi mini event. Simply speaking, some maps would drop these specific items beside ships during this period of time and you can collect them for something else.) # This festival will only last for three (3) weeks # Main fisheries #** Obtainable from mainly world 3 as well as world 1 Extra Operations, #** Ideally S rank is required for both worlds but A rank is also ok only for World 3. #** Drop rates would vary greatly from node to node and are not specific to just boss nodes. #** Farmable fisheries (points/nodes) will have a special background music. #** For those who have access to world 3, please go world 3. #** In world 1, you can support fishing Mackerel pike from 1-5 and so on. #* List of nodes #** 3-1 A, E, G (boss), I; 3-3 I # Other fisheries: #* Certain point/nodes in 1-1 would drop Mackerel pike with a rare chance, however no special background music will be played. # Other fishing notes as well as other mini-event related notes: #* Kanmusu equipped with relevant equipments can produce a synergy effect on the whole fleet. #* Stacking lots of them into your fleet can drastically increase fishing output but putting too many of those equipments into your fleet would reduce your fleet's day battle "anti-surface" firepower. So it is important to find a good balance between your fleet so that it would be enough to eliminate threats and it is the key for a good catch. #* Overfishing would reduce fish's obtain rate so please bear that in mind. #* Cooking them would give "material" (TL note: development material or improvement material or something else?), etc. But it will require a specific amounts to be applicable.. #* After successfully carried out support on Mackerel pike fishing and collected tons of Mackerel pike good catach, you can get a "Kantai wikipedia:Tairyō-bata" flag made by Ikazuchi. It would not have any special function. #* Isokaze Fall: Mackerel pike Festival seasonal graphic #* Isokaze droppable during the festival #* Addition of function to prepare/cook Mackerel pike #* Addition of Mackerel pike festival furniture Other update contents # Strengthening the UI # More Autumn CG: #* Isokaze (Base and Kai), Akebono, Murasame and Ushio (Base/Kai and Kai Ni) #* Ooyodo as NPC #* Northern Hime at World 3-5 # Autumn Voice Lines for Ushio, Murasame and Isokaze New quests (Saury/Mackerel) mini-event only }} Technical notes ** The version number is now omitted from in-game request for kanmusu CG link. ** The API link will now expire whenever the player refreshes the page or otherwise disconnected from the link. Last Update 25th September 2015 For more information and discussion about this update, see the dedicated thread. # Shoukaku second remodel #* According to Comptiq Volume June 2015 it is a remodelling that is based on a what-if scenario in which both Shoukaku & Zuikaku survived the Mariana campaign and the Battle of Leyte Gulf.http://otakomu.jp/archives/255566.html #* Prototype Flight Deck Catapult is an item that was obtainable in the Summer 2015 Event, with a description that says it's required for the Second Remodel of the certain class of standard aircraft carriers. A Comptiq October 2015 interview confirmed that it's going to be the reward for clearing a certain quest series so that players who didn't get it in the event can obtain one, too. #* New voice lines for Shoukaku Kai Ni and Kai Ni A. # More Autumn Ship Girl CG #* For Ikazuchi, Inazuma, Harusame, Kuma, Tama, Chitose, Chiyoda # More Autumn Voice Lines #* For Ayanami, Shikinami, Ikazuchi, Inazuma, Shigure, Yuudachi, Harusame, Kuma, Tama, Yura, Fusou, Yamashiro, Chitose, Chiyoda # New Quests :* Composition Quests , , and in your main fleet |Rewards_RSC = 300 / 0 / 0 / 300 |Rewards_Items = X 3 |Note = Requires: Bm6(?) Unlocks: B50 |ID_Color = #43C769 |Title_Color = #D7F3C7 |Separator_Color = #DBE6D5 |Odd_Color = }} (Kai-2), (Kai-2), and in your main fleet |Rewards_RSC = 150 / 150 / 150 / 0 |Rewards_Items = X 2 X 2 |Note = Requires: A50(?), B34(?) Unlocks: B51 |ID_Color = #43C769 |Title_Color = #D7F3C7 |Separator_Color = #DBE6D5 |Odd_Color = #F2F7F0 }} as flagship with and in your main fleet |Rewards_RSC = 150 / 150 / 150 / 0 |Rewards_Items = X 2 X 2 |Note = Requires: Bd2(?) Unlocks: B52 |ID_Color = #43C769 |Title_Color = #D7F3C7 |Separator_Color = #DBE6D5 |Odd_Color = }} }} :* Sortie Quests , , , and up to 2 additional ships to World 5-2 and obtain an S-Rank at the boss |Rewards_RSC = 0 / 500 / 0 / 0 |Rewards_Items = X 3 X 1 |Note = Requires: A56 Unlocks: F19, F20, D19 |ID_Color = #EC6063 |Title_Color = #F3DCDC |Separator_Color = #EDE2E2 |Odd_Color = #FFFFFF }} (Kai-2), (Kai-2), , and up to 2 additional ships to World 3-1 and obtain an S-Rank at the boss |Rewards_RSC = 300 / 300 / 0 / 0 |Rewards_Items = X 1 X 1 |Note = Requires: A57 |ID_Color = #EC6063 |Title_Color = #F3DCDC |Separator_Color = #EDE2E2 |Odd_Color = #FCF8F8 }} as flagship, , and up to 3 additional ships to World 2-2 and obtain an S-Rank at the boss |Rewards_RSC = 200 / 0 / 200 / 0 |Rewards_Items = X 1 X 1 |Note = Requires: A58 |ID_Color = #EC6063 |Title_Color = #F3DCDC |Separator_Color = #EDE2E2 |Odd_Color = #FFFFFF }} }} :* Expedition Quests }} :* Arsenal Quests or as flagship and then scrap 3 |Rewards_RSC = 0 / 0 / 0 / 50 |Rewards_Items = Type 97 Torpedo Bomber (Murata Squadron) |Note = Requires: B50 |ID_Color = #BA8F79 |Title_Color = #D9B38C |Separator_Color = #C6B39F |Odd_Color = #FFFFFF }} equipped with as flagship and then scrap 2 UNLOCK the plane before completing this quest if they are previously locked |Rewards_RSC = 0 / 0 / 0 / 50 |Rewards_Items = Tenzan Model 12 (Murata Squadron) |Note = Requires: B50 |ID_Color = #BA8F79 |Title_Color = #D9B38C |Separator_Color = #C6B39F |Odd_Color = }} }} # Server Transfer #* Accepted server transfer applicants have their accounts transferred from Rabaul to Kure/Sasebo. # New Buildable Ships #* Katori and Akigumo are now buildable via NORMAL CONSTRUCTION #** Akigumo can be built with minimum input i.e. 30/30/30/30 #** Katori can be built with a Rare DD/SS recipe in normal construction (e.g. 250/30/200/30) or with minimum input in LSC. Archived updates References Category:Updates